


The Pristinely Gifted One

by fembuck



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Desperate to reach orgasm, F/F, Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kahlan learns exactly what being 'pristinely ungifted' means, she can't stop thinking about actually being able to touch someone without fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pristinely Gifted One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme!

Kahlan knew it was wrong. She knew she should feel badly. She loved Richard and Jennsen was his sister. But when she learned what it meant to be ‘pristinely ungifted,’ she thought about what it would feel like to have Jennsen’s hands on her body, stroking between her legs and she hadn’t been able to rid herself of it.

Once she had realized that Jennsen could touch her without being confessed, whenever she looked at the girl an ache started between her legs that soon turned into a throbbing, and before she knew it she was wet, soaking through her panties until her thighs were damp and slight stimulation of walking had her breathing in deeply with pleasure.

When they’d stopped to make camp Kahlan had excused herself hurriedly, hurriedly enough to make her traveling companions worry, though she hadn’t known that at the time. All she had been concerned with was making it far enough away from camp that she could pull up her skirt, stick her hand between her legs and rub herself until she felt sane again.

She walked quickly, taking long, fast strides, and when she finally couldn’t wait any longer she’d found a tree, pulled up her skirt, and settled down on the ground in front of it so that she had some support for her back, and without a moments more hesitation she had dropped her hand between her legs and began to rub.

And she’d been so close, so close to sating the desire that had been plaguing her all day when she heard a twig snap and her head whipped around in the direction it had come from to see Jennsen standing there, watching her open mouthed.

Kahlan had wanted to stop then, she really had, but seeing Jennsen brought the thoughts that had gotten her into this situation back into her head, and Kahlan’s fingers began to move faster as she imagined Jennsen’s lips wrapped around her nipple as the girl’s fingers stroked between her legs drawing her closer and closer to an orgasm that she didn’t have to fear.

“Jennsen,” Kahlan moaned helplessly.

She hadn’t intended to speak, but she was crazy with lust and her hand wasn’t doing it for her this time. She’d been thinking of Jennsen all day and with the girl standing right there in front of her, her body wouldn’t come without Jennsen’s hands or mouth on it.

Jennsen stared at her openmouthed and uncertain for a few seconds, but then a determined look came into the redhead’s eyes and she took a small step forward and then another until she was standing directly in front of Kahlan looking down at her.

“Please,” Kahlan whimpered, looking up at the girl with wet eyes that shimmered prettily in the moonlight. “You’re the only one,” Kahlan breathed out a second later, her fingers still moving feverishly between her legs as she gazed up at Jennsen.

The girl’s eyes widened and Kahlan knew that Jennsen understood why Kahlan was looking at her like that, and what Kahlan wanted her to do.

“I don’t know how,” Jennsen whispered, her voice was hoarse and faint, so soft Kahlan almost couldn’t hear her, and probably wouldn’t have heard her if entire being hadn’t been focused on the girl.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kahlan gasped, “It won’t take much,” she said.

Her orgasm was near, she close she could feel it, she just couldn’t draw it any closer. Only Jennsen could do that. Jennsen’s touch was what her body craved, and Kahlan was sure that just about any contact would be enough to make her shatter.

“Just touch me,” Kahlan pleaded as desperate tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. “Please, just touch me.”

“Okay,” Jennsen whispered shakily, unable to ignore the raw, aching, need in Kahlan’s voice.

Jennsen lowered herself to the ground in front of Kahlan and automatically the Confessor’s legs spread wider, exposing herself fully to the girl’s eyes.

“Oh,” Jennsen breathed out, her lips parting and her eyes widening as she stared at the swollen, pink flesh glistening between Kahlan legs.

Jennsen had experimented between her own legs before, but she had never seen another woman’s private parts, at least not like that; open, puffy and wet. It made her hot between her own legs, and instinctively she reached out for Kahlan and experimentally stroked her fingers up the length of the Confessor’s pussy.

Kahlan’s whole body jerked at the contact and a strangled cry escaped from her throat.

“Oh Creator!” Kahlan gasped, “Yes. Yes. Jennsen!” Kahlan cried out as the girl stroked the length of her again. “Oh … oh, yes,” Kahlan continued to babble as Jennsen’s fingers tentatively ran over the sensitive tip of her clit. “There! There! There! Right there. Just rub it,” Kahlan instructed breathlessly. “Yes,” she sighed deliriously, “just like that. Creator!” she cried out sharply as her head slammed back against the trunk of the tree.

Kahlan’s eyes squeezed closed and her thighs began to tremble. She was so close. So close.

Jennsen’s body was hot and between her legs her pussy clenched and tightened in time with Kahlan’s cries. She could smell the Confessor’s arousal all around her. She was dizzy with it the rich, musky scent of it and she licked her lips as her eyes stared between Kahlan’s legs, fascinated and aroused by the sight of her.

The Confessor’s love juices coated her fingers and had run down them to dampen her palm. She liked the feel of Kahlan’s wetness on her, and as she stared between the Confessor’s legs she wanted very badly to know if the woman tasted as good as she smelled and felt.

Kahlan’s eyes widened and her eyes swirled black as she felt Jennsen’s tongue brush against her clit. Immediately her back arched, thrusting her chest into the air, and her powerful thighs twitched and then closed, trapping Jennsen between her legs as Kahlan came into her mouth.

Magic surged from Kahlan, radiating out from deep within her as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Kahlan, drawing out her orgasm until Kahlan wondered if it was never going to end. But after long moments of intense pleasure, her body twitched one last time and Kahlan collapsed limply against the tree, breathing heavily.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she should feel badly. She loved Richard and Jennsen was his sister. But her body hummed with pleasure and her limbs were blissfully heavy, and as Jennsen settled beside the Confessor and drew Kahlan’s listless body into her arms, a content smile touched Kahlan’s lips and all the Confessor could think about was doing it all over again.

The End


End file.
